


Blurred Lines

by tyleerjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I dont know what tags to add, M/M, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleerjoseph/pseuds/tyleerjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their last show at Madison Square Garden, Blurryface takes over Tyler to have some fun with Josh. [one shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere the other day and I just had to write it. I know it's super weird. I hope at least someone enjoys it?? Okay sorry sorry (Also sorry for the mix up at the bottom, im fixing it)

_I can feel your breath_  
_I can feel my death_  
_I want to know you_  
_I want to see_  
_I want to say_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello, yeah_

  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_

Red confetti rained down the from the ceiling, showering the clique. Josh and Tyler stood in the center of the stage, having just finished the final words of  _Trees._ The two boys looked out over the crowd of over eighteen thousand people in wonder. They had finally done it. Tyler had gone from being nine years old in Madison Square Garden to selling out two nights in a row, and Josh had made the journey with him. He looked at his bandmate with a huge smile and took his hand. The exhilaration of the moment filled them both with pride. Together they raised their hands up and the fans screamed their thank you's and congratulations. It was over. 

"We're Twenty One Pilots and so are you!" Tyler yelled into the microphone. "We'll see you next time!" The crowd gave one last crazy cheer as the two boys exited the stage. As soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs, Josh grabbed Tyler and embraced his best friend. 

"We did it, Ty." He laughed through a sudden onslaught of tears. "I'm so proud of you."

"God, Josh," Tyler squeezed the other boy tightly, "I can't believe it." They could still hear the crowd cheering in the stadium. "I love them so much." 

"I'm so proud of  _them_ , too. We did it." The boys shared another hug just as their crew surrounded them with whoops and cheers. 

"I'm so happy we made it this far," For someone whose words touched so many, Tyler suddenly found himself speechless, "Thank you all so much." He accepted hugs and handshakes from his incredible crew before both he and Josh made their way down to their dressing room. 

"You were so great out there," Josh was saying, "That was the best show we've ever done." Tyler nodded his agreement, still unable to put into words how he felt. His heart was so full of happiness it felt as though is might burst through his chest. 

"Josh," Tyler grabbed Josh's shoulder and the two stopped walking, "I don't know what I'd do without you, man. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Josh turned around and gave Tyler a smile. 

"I love you, dude." 

"You're going to make me cry." Tyler shoved Josh forward and they made their way into the large dressing room. It was furnished with a mirror and chairs, a couch, and a refreshment bar. 

"I can't believe it's over." Tyler flopped down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Hey, we've still got some shows." Josh took a soda out of the fridge and tossed another to Tyler. 

"I know, but that show was... incredible. I love them all so much." He repeated himself. He couldn't help it. He was so proud of the clique and everything they had accomplished together. 

"I know." Josh sank into the couch beside him. "I do, too." The boys sat in silence for several moments, relishing all they had done that night. 

"Josh," Tyler grabbed Josh's leg and squeezed so hard that his knuckles turned white, "I can't breathe." 

"Tyler, I know you're excited, but you've gotta-"

"No, Josh, I can't breathe." He was wheezing now. The soda in his hand fell to the floor as he clutched at his neck. 

"What do I do? Oh, God, Tyler." Josh knelt down in front of the smaller boy and put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to go get some help, okay?" As he spoke, Tyler suddenly went lip in his hands, his head dropping. "Tyler?" Josh shook him gently. "Tyler, wake up! Help!" He glanced at the closed door and hoped to God that someone could hear him. 

"Josh." Tyler's body was still, but there was a voice. It sounded as though it was behind several walls and synthesized. 

"Ty?" Josh whispered. Tyler's head shot up as soon as he spoke, and Josh was horrified to see that his eyes were now a dark shade of crimson red. 

"Joshua," The voice returned as Tyler's lips moved, "I've waited so long." 

"What the fuck?" Josh pushed Tyler back and stepped away. His best friend had been with him only moments before, and now... It hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt as though his chest would cave in at the realization.  _Blurry._

"Let go of him." Josh warned, his voice low. 

"What would be the fun in that?" Blurry stretched out, perusing Tyler's hands and arms. "It feels so good to be in control." 

"Please," Josh resorted to begging, "Don't do this to him. Not now." Blurry stood up shakily as though he was getting his bearings. He stepped towards Josh and walked a slow circle around him, eyeing the older boy up and down. 

"I like what I see." Blurry laughed and Tyler's eyes rolled back. "So does Tyler." 

"What are you...?" Josh whispered. Tyler talked about Blurryface rarely; he'd put his all into an album, hoping to rid himself of Blurry by writing about him. Josh had never seen Tyler like this. He'd never known Blurry could take over Tyler's body. 

"I'm Tyler." Blurry stopped in front of Josh and smiled. "I am all he is and all he ever will be." 

"You're nothing like him." Josh spat. "Let him go." 

"But Josh," Blurry took a step forward, his dark eyes focused on Josh's brown ones,"Don't you like me?" Josh stepped backwards until he hit the concrete wall behind him. Blurry laughed once again and proceeded forward, leaving nothing but inches between the two of them. "I know you want me, Josh." He whispered. "Tyler knows it too." 

"Shut the fuck up." Josh growled, but he didn't shove Blurry away. He couldn't bring himself to put his hands on the small boy. He was terrified of hurting him. 

"Just say it." Blurry said angrily. "Do you think I don't know?" He grabbed Josh's arm, squeezing hard. "Do something. Anythinnnnng." He hissed. He snaked his hand up Josh's arm and rested his hand on his cheek. Josh pulled away, trying to free himself from Blurry's grasp. "Don't fight me." He breathed. Tyler's body was so close to Josh... so touchable... so close. 

"I don't want this." Josh whimpered. "Please." 

"Yes, do you." Blurry giggled. "I can  _feel_ you. I can see how bad you want this." 

"Leave me alone," Josh begged, "Give Tyler back." 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Blurry asked. "I'd give him back and he'd be  _sooo_ close to you. Right where you want him." 

"I don't want him." 

"Prove it." Blurry leaned in close, his breath tickling Josh's ear. He eyed Josh before pressing his lips to his neck. Josh's breath hitched in his mouth as Blurry made contact. He reached out, gripping Tyler's hips. "Yes." Blurry breathed. Blurry kissed his way up Josh's neck and along his stubbly jaw, stopping at the corner of his mouth. "You're not being very convincing."  Josh had had enough. He took Tyler's face between his hands and kissed him, the pressure that had building inside of him released as their mouths collided. He reached around Tyler's body and held him close. He'd never been so close to Tyler. He could feel the other boys heart hammering in his chest. The two boys fumbled across the room and collapsed onto the couch. Josh was on top, kissing Tyler with a passion he hadn't known he possessed. Their lips moved in unison, their bodies aching to be closer together. 

"I knew you had it in you." Blurry said breathlessly. Josh kissed Tyler's neck, earning a satisfying moan from Blurry. 

"I love you." Josh gazed down into Tyler's crimson eyes. "God, I love you." 

"He can hear you." Blurry whispered. He gripped Josh's hips and slid his hands up his shirt. Blurry rocked his hips against Josh's. "He can _feel_ you." 

"Give him back." Josh kissed Blurry again, this time slowly. "Please." Tyler's hands reached up and wound their way into Josh's hair. Blurry pulled him close, reconnecting their lips.

"Josh." Tyler whispered. Josh pulled away and looked down at his closest friend. 

"Tyler?" Josh was breathing erratically, his heartbeat a mess. 

"I saw everything... I felt everything." 

"Tyler," Josh climbed away from the small boy and paced across the room, "I'm so sorry." Josh was crying. "I'm sorry." 

"Josh-" 

"I love you," Josh admitted again, turning to face Tyler. "I fucking love you, and I'm sorry." Tyler just stared back at him, sending Josh into a frenzy. "I just lost it and I kissed you and I'm so sorry for everything, I just can't take-" And suddenly Tyler crossed the room and pressed their lips together once again. He kissed Josh slowly and gently, willing the other boy's pain away. 

"It's okay." Tyler leaned his forehead against Josh's. "It's okay, Josh." 

"I shouldn't have let Blurry do that to me." Josh encircled Tyler in his arms. "I love you, not him." 

"I know you do." Tyler whispered. "It's okay." He repeated. The two boys stayed like that for a long time, holding each other. 

"Josh?" Josh's blood ran cold; his body went rigid. He pulled away and held Tyler at arms length as those crimson eyes gazed back at him. "Why don't we have a little more fun, Josh?" 

 


End file.
